Chronos Rose
|romanji = Kuronosu Rōzu |type = Caster Magic |user = TBA |image = N/A}} Chronos Rose ( , Kuronosu Rōzu lit. Forbidden Heretical Sorcery: Ultimate Time Control) is the name of a Caster Magic that enables the user to manipulate the essence of time itself. Chronos Rose is referred to as the Original Chronokinesis ( , Orijinaru Kuronokinesisu lit. Primeval Time Magic), being the magic from which all other time-based magics stem. Description Chronos Rose was previously the "Yin Half" of the Ouranoforce ( , Ōranofōsu lit. Time-Space Power), a Lost Magic which was originally "The Strongest Magic"; Spatioaxel was the "Yang Half" of the magic. The original Time Space Magic was capable of incredible feats such as creating rifts in space and time, which could make those who passes into them be banished to the void. In battle, this could also be used to distort space and thereby damage the opponent, and stop time for a matter of moments- this power could also be used to replay the battle again and again, performing numerous attacks in what appeared to be an instant. However, as centuries passed, the magic's power degraded to only a pale imitation of its former self, though this was mitigated by the splitting of the Ouranoforce into the magics referred to as Chronos Rose ( , Kuronosu Rōzu lit. Forbidden Heretical Sorcery: Ultimate Time Control) and Spatioaxel ( , Supēshoakuseru lit. Space Magic) before the Ouranoforce deteriorated into its current form. In any case, Chronos Rose is considered similar to the Lost Magic referred to as Arc of Time, as both enable the user to manipulate the flow of time in the same manner, although it has been said that the abilities are on two different levels- for one, Arc of Time can only manipulate the time of an object, whereas Chronos Rose is capable of manipulating the time of the immediate vicinity. Chronos Rose is activated by the user releasing overwhelming amounts of magical energy which takes possession of the ambient eternano saturated within the environment, freezing the particles which somehow affects the immediate vicinity and brings the eternano particles within the area to a complete halt. The vicinity freezes, sans for the user; and all projectiles that the opponent utilizes are brought to a complete stop, including any magical projectiles. With Chronos Rose, the user can manipulate the flow of time of the vicinity in various manners, the basics revolving around accelerating, slowing, stopping and even rewinding or looping. The range of area affected is proportional to the mastery of this magic; it can be even used to stop an object's "time" by freezing it in midair. The user can also rewind a damaged object's "time" to restore it to its original state, just like turning the ice back into water and vice-versa; with this magic, the user is able to pause time and then manipulate objects affected by this to their liking while time is in this paused state. Users of Chronos Rose are also able to use this in order to speed time along, allowing them to be capable of seemingly accelerating at a rapid pace, often causing those around the user to view their movements as something akin to teleportation. Additionally, the user can harness Chronos Rose in a similar manner to that of Arc of Time, by manipulating the "time" of objects and non-sentient living things, like a tree. The user can fast forward an object's "time" into the future, making it decay rapidly or rush to attack an opponent. This Magic can be even used to stop an object's "time" by freezing it in midair- while both can perform similar powers, while Chronos Rose can affect the time of the environment, it is uncertain if it is better at manipulating the time of objects than Arc of Time. Once the Chronos Rose spell of the user's choice is complete and time is returned to normal, the world will adjust the "incorrect time." This places a large burden on the user with each use; punishing the user for messing with the natural order; so to get back in sync with the normal time flow, adjustments occurring within their flesh greatly damage them. However, one thing is for certain- Chronos Rose only works for a few seconds before the time of the target resumes flowing, and it is extremely exhausting to utilize, hence why the user rarely uses it for prolonged periods of time. Spells *'Time Alter' ( , Taimu Oruta lit. Time Modification): Time Alter is a Chronos Rose spell that enables the user, to, well, alter their body's own perception of time- it is considered the main application of the Chronos Rose. When activating Time Alter, the user focuses their magical energy before releasing overwhelming amounts of magical energy which takes possession of the ambient eternano saturated within the environment, before the user applies these mechanics to their own body, enabling to adjust their own time to stagnate the time which has passed and accelerate time in the future; in essence, Time Alter internally affects the user's time; not allowing for the world to be affected, but rather allows for the user to "adjust" a few seconds of time within their own body- when Time Alter is activate, they can speed up or slow their own time. Time Alter enables the user to move faster than the human eye can see. It affects their blood flow, hemoglobin metabolism, and muscle movement all at the same time. Using this brief burst of speed, they can use their own physical skills and reaction speed at a level far above human limitations; this means that the user's perception of depth, stillness, and speed improve greatly, allowing them to perceive the opponent's pressure points, areas in the body that constantly move and can deal immense damage to the targeted individual if hit. Additionally, Time Alter enables the user to perceive the opponent's pressure points, areas in the body that constantly move and can deal immense damage to the targeted individual if hit. Time Alter can be compared to the "iron sight" mode of modern shooter games; allowing them to aim their attacks at their foes more accurately, as it is a given that their strikes will rarely, if ever miss when performing this technique. Weaker mages can be smashed effortlessly with this spell without issue, and once the user activates Time Alter, the information being sent from their eyes to their brain specifically point out the pressure points of the target, which the user can then attack to deal immense damage; additionally, it can destroy most projectiles. However, due to the massive amount of information being sent from the eyes to the brain there is a limited amount of time this power can be used before it overheats. With this spell, the user can evade an enemy's attack even if it is a moment away from impacting upon their body, and its power of mobility makes it much more practical than Time Freeze. However, rapid use of Time Alter causes significant damage to the user's body, especially when speeding them up, thus they are unable to go beyond a twofold speed boost. The spell Time Alter: Speed Up allows the user to speed up, while Time Alter: Slow Down slows the user down. By chanting "Time resumes" (時は動き出す, Toki wa ugokidasu), the user can cancel Time Alter. **'Time Alter: Speed Up' ( , Taimu Oruta: Supīdo Appu lit. Time Modification: Acceleration): A variant of Time Alter; as the name would indicate, Speed Up revolves around, well, speeding up. When activating Time Alter: Speed Up, the user accelerates their own time, increasing their own physical skills and reaction time to a point that is far beyond normal human limitations. This enhances the user's speed to the point that they appear as nothing but a blur even to anyone using Eye Magic or some sort of clairvoyance, increasing the caster's moving pace to one high enough where simple melee attacks can have great power. Through the power of Speed Up, the user can enhance their movement in battle; they can run swiftly by increasing their own body's perception of time to even sprint across or run up vertical surfaces; being capable of running many times faster than an average human and maintain this for very long periods, allowing them to travel long distances without gliding or jumping, travelling at a speed almost too swift for the naked eye to be able to see properly; even able to run across water. The user can easily maneuver around an opponent by ducking, jumping, and side stepping, appearing to flow around their opponents without expending any energy at all, letting the opponent tire themselves out and thus creating exploitable openings. This conservation of energy combined with high stamina gives them an advantage in prolonged combat. With Time Alter: Speed Up active, the user has a maxed speed of seven hundred and seventy miles per hour, which is just below sonic booms allowing them to react swiftly to almost anything. **'Time Alter: Slow Down' ( , Taimu Oruta: Surō Daun lit. Time Modification: Stagnation): A variant of Time Alter; as the name would indicate, Slow Down revolves around, well, slowing down. When activating Time Alter: Slow Down, the user reduces their perception of time to one third of their normal speed, slowing their heart beat, slowing their breathing so it lags, and reducing their metabolism to the point where body temperature cools quickly enough to almost match room temperature- this can be used to avoid sensory magics. This has the side effect of slowing the passage of time down around the user so that an observer can see individual attacks flying throughout the scene at a conceivable rate, or any fast-moving object, sometimes with streaks and trails made visible. Activating Time Alter: Slow Down also affects the opponents' perception of time. With their opponents' delayed reactions, the user can move in and attack freely before the opponent has a chance to counter it. However, the range of this spell is limited, which means that only people and objects within a certain range of the user are affected by this technique. The duration of the slowdown varies based on the attacker's stamina and how frequently the spell is used. Though the hit used to activate will be nullified, any other attacks are still considered active under Slow Down, meaning that it's still possible to be hit. Anything outside the range is unaffected by the spell and the people inside of the range, view things outside of it as moving extremely fast. In addition, anything that originated from outside of the user's area-of effect will retain its normal speed even if it enters their area-of-effect afterwards. *'Time Stop' ( , Taimu Sutoppu lit. Time Freeze): Time Stop is a Chronos Rose spell that enables the user, to, well, stop time, obviously. When activating Time Stop, the user focuses their magical energy before releasing overwhelming amounts of magical energy which takes possession of the ambient eternano saturated within the environment, freezing the particles completely; this results in the immediate vicinity being frozen and brings the eternano particles in the area to a complete halt. The vicinity freezes, sans for the user; and all projectiles that the opponent utilizes are brought to a complete stop, including any magical projectiles and any form of attack which doesn't originate from the user; effectively stopping time, albeit only for roughly five seconds. When using this spell, the user often seems to be teleporting or moving at impossible speeds; so it was debunked that the user cannot move at light speed, but merely, they are using Time Stop to move. While time is frozen, the user is capable of setting up further attacks like throwing knives, launching spells, or otherwise assuming a position where they can instantly land a killing blow upon the opponent- however, they cannot touch the opponent while time is stopped, otherwise, they will break the taboo of this magic. The nature of the time stop follows the flow of time in the real world, as shown when the duration of time the user was capable of stopping was drastically reduced when a foe accelerated time. This ability can last for a maximum of five seconds; though it will not increase beyond that. This ability seems to be extremely exhausting, and the intervals of stopped time that the user is able to maintain decreases the longer the battle continues. The only true way to counter this spell is with other time-stopping skills. *'Time Leap' ( , Taimu Rīpu lit. Time Flight): Time Leap is a Chronos Rose spell that enables the user to move themselves ahead in time; as the name would ever-so-subtly indicate; it is the strongest Chronos Rose ability, and the magic's trump card. When initiating Time Leap, the user focuses their magical energy before releasing overwhelming amounts of magical energy which takes possession of the ambient eternano saturated within the environment closest to themselves, freezing the particles before accelerating them while picking out the points in the environment where their own energies would be at any point in the battle, focusing their thoughts and magical aura upon those points, allowing them to access a "bubble" of time that show the various potential things that the user could do and then pick one of the timelines whenever they want to; this results in the user immediately making an action in battle that would do later on without any start-up or magical drain, effectively creating a space that deletes anywhere from zero-point-five to ten seconds worth of time with only the user being able to maneuver in this realm of missing time, leaving only the results of actions that would've normally occurred. It's worth noting that the user cannot directly interact with people during the time skip, because, what they see are just projections of people, and not people themselves- however, they can setup their attacks by throwing items towards the place the enemy will end up in. The primary use of Time Leap seems to be limited to mobility, such as readying a position from which to attack, creating sneak attacks, and teleportation, as well as and defense, such as skipping the impact of attacks, thus preventing wounds- as the user is never seen attacking during this pocket of missing time- though since Time Leap can access a "bubble" where the user attacks with their strongest spells, the user could unleash one of their most powerful attacks as presumably a finishing move. Trivia *It is said that when the users of Chronos Rose and Spatioaxel come together, the Ouranoforce will be awakened in all of its glory once more. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic